


Recon

by LadyDi418



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDi418/pseuds/LadyDi418
Summary: Hera and Kanan had some time to themselves during Flight of the Defender, so they did a little recon on each other. ;-)





	Recon

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a bunch of comments on social media by people wondering when Hera and Kanan had time to make a baby. Here's my answer.

Kanan was right. It HAD been while since they'd had any time alone. A LONG while. Things had gone a little cold for them after he'd been blinded. For six damn months. Then, you know, Ezra almost died trying to get some bombers, and Kanan and Sabine were briefly possessed by the evil spirits of the Nightsisters, and then Ezra almost died again in the desert on Tatooine (Hera REALLY needs to have a conversation with that boy), and then that little attack on Chopper Base that almost destroyed everything they had built. Not to mention the fact that they are now with an organized rebellion, and Hera thought it was important to maintain a look of professionalism with regards to Kanan. Her workload had increased immensely, which led to fewer stolen moments with her lover. Quite honestly, he was lucky to get a decent kiss most days. Add a months long trip to Mandalore to help Sabine's clan, and yeah, it's been far too long since they'd been alone together.

Hera noted with a satisfied sigh that Kanan's kissing skills hadn't rusted at all. 

They were back on Lothal for the long haul. With the Empire's blockade, they'd had to sneak on to the planet, so they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. Currently, the others (Zeb, Ezra, Sabine, and Ryder) were staking out the TIE Defender factory. Hera had decided that it would be a good idea for her, Kanan, and Chopper to hang out at Ezra's old tower and do some reconnaissance from a distance. Nobody thought it was odd to have a blind man on watch. Or, at least, nobody SAID that they thought it was odd to have a blind man on watch. At the moment, it didn't really matter to Hera, as she was much more interested in Kanan's wandering hands and talented tongue. 

They were taking their time, just enjoying each other at leisure. After more than ten years together, they each knew how to keep the other interested without going over that cliff to quickly. And today felt special for some reason. So they took their time. Utilizing hands and tongues, gasping and groaning when they hit just the right spot.

Kanan was actually happy to be back on Lothal, Hera knew. Not happy about the reason obviously, but he was happy that it was just them again. The Specter crew. He no longer had an issue with being part of the Rebellion, but it was nice to have a break from it. And Hera knew he was glad to have her to himself. He made that fact known much more clearly as he trailed kisses down her stomach and - oh how she loves that talented tongue. Hera groaned in pleasure at her core heated up. Oh yeah Kanan, you just stay right where you are. 

Hera knew that a large part of the reason that THIS hadn't happened in so long was her own fault. As much as she hated to admit it, she was her father's daughter. It was so easy for her to get wrapped up in her mission and forget about her own needs, and others'. To treat the people closest to her as assets. Kanan helped to balance that flaw in her character. Hera knew that if she said she wanted to run off to Wild Space, Kanan would be right beside her. Those extremes met perfectly in the middle. Usually. It's difficult to meet in the middle when one of you isn't around. She lets out another satisfied sigh. Oh yes, this is definitely working for her.

Hera tugged on Kanan and bought his mouth back up to hers. She let her hands wander. Down his stomach, through the hair below his navel, and - oh, you like that, love? Kanan groaned. Yes he was VERY happy to have her all to himself. His kisses deepened in acknowledgement to the fact. Time to heat things up a little. She stroked him slowly but firmly. He responded quickly and enthusiastically. Hera grinned. Time to heat things up A LOT. 

Hera gasped, then cried out when he entered her. Force, this felt so damn good! Kanan was thrusting slowly, groaning in ecstasy. Hera had always known how much he desperately loved her. He'd told her on more than one occasion, and he showed her every single day. He sped up, unable to contain himself for much longer, confessing his love again with a whisper. "Come with me," she asked him.

"Always," he replied. He would know when she was ready. He always knew. She was at the top of the wave now. It was time. Kanan gave one last powerful thrust, and a supernova exploded behind her eyes. Both cried out, riding out the force of their orgasms. Hera loved this man more than life itself. She had for years. She had never said the words, choosing instead to use small terms of endearment. She had been calling him "love" for so long that she had forgotten when she started. As they lay there panting, foreheads together, she decided she should probably tell him...soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I know I don't have the talent of some of the authors here, but I'm kind of proud of this. I appreciate all the kudos and comments on my last (and first) fic. They encouraged me quite a bit. Thanks for reading! Or if you didn't like it, congrats for finishing :-)


End file.
